


Asking Us to Dance

by KiyoshiTanaka



Series: Baby Bump [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Spirk, PWP, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyoshiTanaka/pseuds/KiyoshiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock dances with Jim at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Us to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the same time as '9 Years Old: Little Heathens,' in The Bumpy Road. It was inspired by the song 'Asking Us to Dance' by Kathy Mattea, although I would guess this is not the kind of dancing the songwriter had in mind.
> 
> I'm spam-posting this with a few other stories. I suggest you read 'This High Up' and 'Ashes' before reading the others. Those are the two depressing ones. The rest are lighter with (attempted) humor. So unless you feel the need to read things in chronological order, read those first.

“Come on, Spock,” Jim urged, tugging Spock’s hand. “Dance with me.”

“As I have told you on many different occasions, I do not dance,” Spock reminded his husband. Were he not well-acquainted with Jim’s illogical stubbornness and willful forgetfulness of things he didn’t like, Spock might worry he was suffering from brain damage.

“You danced at the New Year’s party a couple years ago,” Jim pointed out.

“It was not this type of dancing,” Spock answered. Slow dancing was drastically different from whatever was happening here. He’d seen it before, the so-called dancing that looked more like a group of people attempting an orgy without removing their clothing. Spock felt the need to add, “Besides, I was intoxicated at the time.”

“That day it was your idea,” Jim insisted. “And you enjoyed it. What’s the problem with dancing here?”

“I cannot dance,” Spock said. “I recall stepping on your toes no less than four times that night.” It could have been more, but that entire night remained hazy. At least he remembered _some_ of it; he knew his father had no memory whatsoever of that night.

“Like you said, you were drunk,” Jim retorted, throwing his own argument back at him. “Besides, today is our _anniversary_ and this is the club where you knocked me up with Bump. It’s like the universe is asking us to dance.”

“That is illogical.”

“Here’s the deal, Spock,” Jim said, “I’m going to go dance. And I’m going to go to the backroom with whoever I dance with. It is up to you if that person is you or not.” Jim leaned in close and added into Spock’s ear, “Also, I’m wearing my sheer blue panties, the ones that match my eyes, so unless you want someone else to see that…”

Jim vanished into the mass of writhing bodies while Spock’s brain short-circuited at the thought of Jim’s panties hitting the floor of the dirty backroom.

Spock supposed that in exchange for seeing that perfect, sheer lace on the filthy floor, he could dance for a few minutes.

He used his bond with Jim to find his husband. Jim smirked when he saw Spock coming and pulled away from the Risian he was dancing with. When the man pulled him back, trying to kiss him, Spock heard Jim say, “Don’t get me wrong, you’re attractive. But my husband has a bit of a jealous streak.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” the Risian said, mouthing at an unresponsive neck. The neck that belonged to _Spock_.

“Well, here’s the thing, he’s watching us right now. And since he’s a Vulcan, he’s probably listening as well.”

“He can join us,” the idiotic man suggested, still not taking the hint.

“Yeah, no. I don’t think our four daughters would appreciate us sleeping with anyone other than each other,” Jim said.

“But—”

Jim had apparently had enough of the Risian. “Enough. Even if Spock were willing to share me—which I assure you, he isn’t— _I_ am not willing to share _him_. You were only a way to get his stubborn ass off a barstool and dancing with me.”

The Risian’s face flickered between shock and rage. Spock stepped in and pulled Jim against him before the Risian could actually do anything.

“Tramp,” he accused Jim.

Jim smirked. “Oh, but Spock, you _love_ that about me. There are so many things your _tramp_ husband lets you do to him that would positively _scandalize_ any straight-laced gay boy.”

Curse him, but that _was_ one of the things Spock loved about Jim.

“Would a _good boy_ have gone all day without panties the other day?” Jim asked.

Spock felt himself getting aroused as he recalled Jim casually mentioning on the way to the bridge that all his panties were dirty—a blatant lie—so he had simply gone without. He remembered hiding an erection from the rest of the bridge crew for close to an hour before he found an excuse to talk to Jim privately. He remembered fucking Jim in the frozen turbolift, their pants down only far enough for Spock to be able to penetrate Jim. He recalled ordering Jim not to change, and Jim wearing soiled trousers for the rest of the day, only losing them when Spock ripped them off and took Jim over their kitchen table.

“No,” Spock acknowledged. “Nor would a good boy come to the backroom with me _right now_.”

Jim smirked at him. “I want to dance a little while longer. You’re a lot better at it than you seem to think.”

And with that, he turned in Spock’s arms and began grinding his ass against Spock’s erection, rather than pressing his own arousal to Spock’s. It was truly indecent, the things Jim was able to get Spock to do. And it should be a crime how perfect Jim’s ass was.

Jim moaned. “God, Spock, I could get off like this. When you move your hips like that, it pushes the plug in deeper, right against my prostate.”

Jim had a _plug_ in? That was it. Spock couldn’t wait any longer. They could dance more _after_ Spock fucked Jim’s perfect ass. He picked Jim up and tossed his husband over his shoulder before heading towards the backroom.

“Caveman Spock, I like it,” Jim declared, rubbing his erection against Spock’s shoulder, enticing Spock to move even faster.

Once they were in the darkness of the backroom, Spock stripped off Jim’s pants, pulled off Jim’s panties, and stuffed the balled-up underwear into Jim’s mouth. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop talking.”

Jim moaned and spread his legs. Spock unfastened his trousers, spat in his hand, and slicked his cock. He pulled the plug out and dropped it on Jim’s pants before wrapping Jim’s legs around his hips. He thrust deep inside Jim and Jim cried out around the panties in his mouth.

Spock reveled in the needy, half-muffled noises his husband made as Jim’s legs tightened around him, Jim’s nails digging into his shoulders.

When Spock was close, he pulled the panties from Jim’s mouth and tossed them to the side. “What now, Jim? What do you want me to do?”

“Come inside me, Spock, please. Get me pregnant again. Stuff me that full of your come.”

Jim must truly be lost in pleasure to have forgotten he couldn’t get pregnant again. So Spock obliged Jim’s request. He fucked Jim, a tight grip on Jim’s cock, so Jim couldn’t come, even when Spock spent himself inside Jim’s gorgeous ass.

Still holding Jim against the wall and in place on his cock, Spock contorted his body, groping around on the floor until he found Jim’s pants and—more importantly—the plug.

He lifted Jim off his diminishing erection and pushed the plug back in. Jim groaned. “Spock. I need to come.”

“No,” Spock answered. “You wanted me to come in you. You didn’t want to come. Now get dressed. I want to dance.”

Jim groaned but pulled his pants on over his erection.

“If you’re good, I’ll fuck you again once we’re back on the ship. If you’re _really_ good, I’ll let you come.”

“God, I hate you.”

Later, when Spock went to fuck the man who had gone from _tramp_ to _good boy_ in record time, he realized there were some blue, spit-soaked panties somewhere in the backroom of the club.

His last thought before once again pushing inside his husband’s eager body was that he’d be lucky to find panties that matched Jim’s eyes that perfectly again.


End file.
